The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A dynamic memory, e.g., a dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), needs to be always powered in order to maintain data in the memory. A DRAM usually consumes significant amount of power. When the DRAM is to be accessed, the DRAM has to operate at a minimum operating frequency, which may require that an entire memory access system operates at the minimum operating frequency. When no access is made to the DRAM, the DRAM can operate in a self-refresh mode and at a low frequency (e.g., lower than the minimum operating frequency); however, the DRAM cannot be accessed while operating at the self-refresh mode.